


Family Picture

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grandma Williams asked Grace for a family picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 100 Fandom Requests. simplyn2deep requested the following prompt: Danny's mother has requested a family picture to add to her collection of all her children's family pictures. Danny is reluctant as things are still rather raw because of the failed reconciliation with Rachel. It takes nearly 2 years before Danny's works up the courage to present the family picture idea to Steve as things are still pretty new between them (relationship wise). Grace decides she wants to send her grandparents 2 family pictures: her, Danny and Steve AND her, Rachel, Stan and Charles.  
> My muse decided to go a slightly (or not so slightly…) different way and turned it into a first kiss fic. So it’s not entirely what you asked for, simplyn2deep, but I hope you still like it!   
> Beta’d by the ever wonderful iam_space

“Monkey?” Danny asked as he rummaged through the papers on the desk, a picture of him and Grace stuffed in his shirt pocket.    
  
“Yeah?” Grace called out from the living room.    
  
“Where’s that envelope for Grandma and Grandpa?” Danny asked, frowning.    
  
Grace stuck her head around the corner. “Uncle Steve went to mail it for me.”    
  
“What?” Danny asked.    
  
“Uncle Steve,” Grace repeated, “He went to the post office for me.”    
  
“Monkey…” Danny sighed, plopping down on the chair behind the desk. “Uncle Steve’s being incredibly nice in letting us stay here at his place. But remember when I told you we should try not to bother him all the time? Uncle Steve deserves a little quiet time when he’s in his own house, you understand?”    
  
“But he didn’t mind,” Grace said, all but pouting. “He helped me out with the letter and everything. And the pictures.”    
  
“But I have the picture here,” Danny said, taking the photograph of himself and his daughter out of his pocket and waving it in front of Grace’s face.    
  
“That’s not the right picture,” Grace giggled, shaking her head. “Grandma wanted a family picture.”    
  
“And what are we, huh?” Danny smiled, putting the picture on the desk and scooping Grace up in his arms. “Are we perfect strangers, perhaps? You just appeared out of nowhere, maybe?”    
  
Grace shrieked as Danny swung her over his shoulder, twirling around.    
  
“ _Danno_ ,” Grace giggled, like she was trying to indulge her silly father. “I put in the picture from the barbeque two weeks ago.”    
  
“What?” Danny froze, putting his daughter down, both feet firmly on the ground.    
  
“That picture that Aunt Kono took,” Grace continued.    
  
“Gracie…” Danny sighed, “That’s a picture of you, me, and Uncle Steve.”    
  
“Well, d’uh!” Grace all but rolled her eyes, disappearing into the living room again.    
  
“But,” Danny stuttered, snagging up the picture and following her.    
  
“I also put in the one of me with Mom, Step-Stan and Charlie, like you suggested,” Grace beamed. “I bet Grandma would like to see a new picture of Charlie, right?”    
  
“Yeah, I’m sure she will,” Danny said absentmindedly. “But Monkey… Why did you? I mean…”    
  
He stared at the picture in his hand; Grace’s arms around Danny’s neck, both of them sporting a huge smile.    
  
“Don’t you like that picture of us with Uncle Steve, Danno?” Grace frowned, “’cause I think it’s really pretty. I asked Uncle Steve for a copy for my room.”    
  
“Yeah, sweetie, it’s a really pretty picture,” Danny had to agree, “I just don’t know if that’s what Grandma had in mind when she asked. I think she meant just you and me.”    
  
“She said ‘family picture’,” Grace declared sternly, “And Uncle Steve is family.”    
  
Danny opened his mouth to protest but found he couldn’t.    
  
“I have to agree.” Steve’s voice startled Danny as he suddenly appeared from out of the kitchen.    
  
“What are you, a freaking ninja?” Danny muttered, hand clutching his chest in mock-drama.    
  
“You upset she put in that picture of us?” Steve asked warily, like he was worried all of a sudden.    
  
“No!” Danny rushed out. “Not at all. I just… I didn’t think you’d…” He trailed off, staring at Steve – earning him a smile in return.    
  
Grace’s snort snapped them out of the moment.    
  
“You two are so silly.” She shook her head as she made her way up the stairs. “Like Uncle Steve would ever not be family…”    
  
Steve ducked his head and chuckled. “Smart kid, that.”    
  
“Yeah,” Danny smiled, “Definitely a Williams.”    
  
Steve grinned, nodding.    
  
“Though she might be just a little bit like her Uncle Steve, too,” Danny beamed, taking a few steps closer to Steve.    
  
“And that doesn’t scare the living hell out of you?” Steve teased, bumping his shoulder against Danny’s.    
  
“I’m terrified,” Danny said, his words negated by the huge grin on his face.    
  
“You look it,” Steve smiled, tilting his head down a little bit – an invitation.    
  
Danny promptly took it, leaned up and pressed his lips against Steve’s without hesitation. Steve’s hand cupped Danny’s cheek as he brushed his lips over Danny’s.    
  
There was a high-pitched giggle coming from the top of the stairs that was hard to miss, but Danny just grinned into the kiss and slipped his arms around Steve’s waist. Uncle Steve was family, anyway.   
  
Even sneaky little Monkey knew that. 


End file.
